


Queens and Thieves aren't just in storybooks

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker/Sophie - important moments in their relationship are full of fairy tale images - both the beauty and the morbid undertones. Humorfic that imagines how a P/S relationship could be both disturbing and appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens and Thieves aren't just in storybooks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> Prompt was snow, glass, apples (for fairy tale prompt day)

The first time Sophie hugged Parker was in the snow, during the Twin Cities job. They were walking on a sidewalk at dusk, and Parker of course was without a hat, so snowflakes were getting caught on Parker's eyelashes. Sophie had smiled, leaned over, and kissed her once on each eyelid, melting the crystals with th warmth of her mouth. Parker had snuggled close to her then, and Sophie cherished the moment of normalcy. But then Parker said, "I like it when you kiss my eyelids shut. In some cultures that's what they do to the dead."  
The first time they kissed, there was a layer of glass between them, lips on smooth clearness on lips. They were doing a tidy little art theft of the side, just to cheer Sophie up on a bad day. Parker had managed to get inside the cramped case that housed several small sculptures, including a gorgeous Degas dancer. Sophie was worried about her brushing against the sensors, but Parker assured her that she had utterly outwitted the sensors. She proved her point by kissing the inside of the top of the case, as she lay on her back inside the table-high glass box. Sophie hadn't been able to resist, and she put her own lips on the top of the case. They smiled at each other before Sophie said, "Now get out of there, it must be uncomfortable." "Not at all," Parker said, "It's like a perfect glass coffin."

The first time Parker had known she wanted Sophie was when she was trying to learn how to persuade people. The lessons themselves weren't much help but it was sure fun making big, bad Eliot run scared from an apple. Of course, Sophie had just picked up an apple and took a big, juicy bite. Parker watched her mouth move up and down, lips closed and hiding the crunching of the apple's skin and flesh between her teeth. She looked like Persephone with the pomegranates. Or Eve, right before she brought death and knowledge to the world.

Parker felt a spike of desire. And normally this would scare her, but she knew that the object of desire could be made to leave. Simply by acting like Parker.

So she asked Sophie, "Hey, aren't you worried that I poisoned that apple? Because I just bought a big thing of rat poison."

Sophie had smiled at her. Not a bemused or a pitying or a merely tolerant smile.

Sophie smiled enticingly. And she said, "I'm not scared of anything you've got to give, Parker."

Parker watched her walk away then, back and legs and hips gliding smooth as a serpent. She heard the loud snap as Sophie took another big bite of the apple. And all Parker thought about that night was the cool juice of the fruit running into Sophie's mouth.


End file.
